The 42nd Hunger Games: Class is in Session!
by Loving Your Smile
Summary: Welcome to the 42nd Hunger Games,  where each character fits a high school cliche... and the arena is a specially designed school! Out of these 24 unfortunate souls, only one can make the grade. In fact, only one can live.
1. Happy Hunger Games!

**Happy Hunger Games!**

****

It's the 42nd Hunger Games, and I've decided to add a twist... each character will have a High School Cliche! Because I love cliches! But that is where (hopefully) the cliches end, my good friends. The stereotypes are listed for each district, so maybe this will help you choose which district you want your tribute to be from!

The arena will be an empty high school, designed specifically for the Games. Prepare for the worst, dearies! ...Prepare to get schooled! Heh. Heh. Couldn't help myself. Sorry.

District 1 (Luxury Items)

Male: Ruthless jock

Female: Backstabber (not literally... necessarily)

District 2 (Stone Quarrying, Manufacturing)

Male: Brainless jock

Female: Airhead beauty

District 3 (Electronic Devices)

Male: Really smart computer geek

Female: Hopelessly romantic nerd

District 4 (Fishing)

Male: Smart jock

Female: Kindhearted jockette

District 5 (Unknown)

Male: Class clown

Female: Career wannabe

District 6 (Unknown)

Male: Typically drunk

Female: Party girl

District 7 (Lumber)

Male: Mysterious Loner

Female: Pseudo-punk

District 8 (Textiles)

Male: Gay fashion designer

Female: Art freak

District 9 (Unknown)

Male: Suck-up

Female: Goody-two-shoes

District 10 (Livestock)

Male: Animal-loving vegetarian

Female: Snob

District 11 (Agriculture)

Male: Heartbreaking player

Female: Down-to-Earth bookworm

District 12 (Coal)

Male: Badboy

Female: Daydreamer

**Well, the form is below! So please, give your character flaws, define their stereotypes a little more, make them interesting but believable (in fact, I'm pretty sure a character who's boring and terrible at everything _would _be pretty interesting), and pleasepleaseplease submit your FORM through a PRIVATE MESSAGE! Not a review! Nooo. REVIEW=BAD. PM=GOOOOD. WONDERFUL. BEAUTIFUL. BRILLIANT. Are we clear? Yes? Good! :) PM! ...That last one was a subliminal message!**

****

Form-

Name:

Gender:

District/High School Cliche:

Personality (go in depth... a cliche is not a personality, so I need more into the mind of your character!):

Appearance (this is the part where you can be sparing...):

Family:

Friends:

Reaped/Volunteered?

(If volunteered) Why?

Skills:

Strengths:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Alliances? (Other than Careers, I'll be looking at what you put in the Friends part to see what kind of people your tribute befriends- or you could write more about the type of person or people your tribute would befriend, or alliance with.)

Romance? (Anyone back home? How loyal is your tribute to that person? If no one, which stereotype (or type of person in general) would your tribute be attracted to and who would s/he ultimately end up with? How would this person act in a relationship?)

Games strategy:

Interview persona:

Preferred training score:

Optional-

Token:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot costume:

Interview outfit:

Other:

**Tell me if there's anything I missed or anything I should do or or or anything, really! This is my first SYOT so be kind! I'll update soon with the first list!**

****

**xx**

**Ali**


	2. First Tribute List

District 1 (Luxury Items)

Male: Ruthless jock

Female: Backstabber (not literally... necessarily)

District 2 (Stone Quarrying, Manufacturing)

Male: Brainless jock

Female: Airhead beauty

District 3 (Electronic Devices)

Male: Really smart computer geek

_Female: Annabelle Lee (hopelessly romantic nerd)_

District 4 (Fishing)

Male: Smart jock

Female: Kindhearted jockette

District 5 (Unknown)

Male: Class clown

Female: Career wannabe

District 6 (Unknown)

_Male: Brian Fuller (typically drunk)_

_Female: Analissa "Lizza" Leve, 17 (party girl)_

District 7 (Lumber)

Male: (mysterious lon

Female: Pseudo-punk

District 8 (Textiles)

_Male: Raphael Nacin (gay fashion designer)_

_Female: Kayley Galt, 14 (art freak)_

District 9 (Unknown)

Male: Suck-up

Female: Goody-two-shoes

District 10 (Livestock)

Male: Animal-loving vegetarian

Female: Snob

District 11 (Agriculture)

Male: Heartbreaking player

Female: Down-to-Earth bookworm

District 12 (Coal)

Male: Badboy

Female: Daydreamer

**Hi, everybody! So, here's the tribute list so far. Thanks to everyone who submitted, and feel free to submit again! Please? Yes?**

****

**Anyways, I'm itching to start writing this. So, send me your lovely tributes (really, they've all been wonderful so far) through a PRIVATE MESSAGE. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to accept the two tributes I've gotten through review because a) I told you not to! GAH! and b) both of your tributes are for the same cliche, so I can't ask you if one of you is willing to change or submit another. But then again, if nobody submits another one for that cliche, I suppose I'll have to take one of them. And I know which one I would take, I think. So yes. REALLY. PRIVATE MESSAGE. PRIVATE. MESSAGE.**

****

**Private message!**

****

**Thanks again, everybody! I can't wait to start!**

****

**xx**

**Ali**


End file.
